


My Alpha

by ProblematicJack



Category: Original Work, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Exhibitionism, Lactation Kink, Light BDSM, Lots of Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Master/Pet, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OC, OCs - Freeform, Omega Verse, Omegas in charge, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pet Play, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, This is like mostly sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicJack/pseuds/ProblematicJack
Summary: Zavier loves his alpha. Most omegas would consider Alexander his sex slave, but he doesn't think that way. True, he did buy him when they were both old enough to do so. But Alexander has freedoms. As much as an alpha can have in an omega ruled world.Alexander goes about his day however he wants while Zavier works. But when Zavier's home, it's play time baby.
Relationships: Zavier/Alexander
Kudos: 7





	My Alpha

Zavier sighed and ran his hand through his black hair. He really needed a haircut, and a redye. Those roots were way too obvious.

Work was boring. Although, technically, he was the boss and could go home at any time he wanted to. Now that he thought about home, he could certainly check the cameras to see what Alexander was up to.

Was he playing? Wanting to be seen? Or was he still in bed sleeping? There was only one way to know for sure.

Zavier pulled out his phone and opened up the app that controlled the cameras in his home. He looked over them, trying to find where Alexander was. He hummed softly to himself before finally finding where his alpha was. He took in a sharp breath, remembering something important he was supposed to do today, and also because he was really turned on now. Maybe he should go home after all.

He picked up his things and was almost at his office door when his assistant entered.

"Oh, Jason. I didn't forget any meetings did I? I was just about to leave for the day."

Jason shook his head. "No sir. I was just uh... Coming in to make sure... You don't need anything...?"

Zavier reached up to pat Jason's head. "No. I don't need anything from you. And your top button is undone again, you should look into why that is. Anyway, I'm headed home early, I'll see you after the weekend."

Zavier left the alpha slack jawed in his office before quickly heading out. How could he have almost forgotten such an important thing for today?

It didn’t take him long to get to his large mansion of a house. He opened his front door and smiled as he saw Alexander sitting there, waiting patiently with his pet gear on and dog toy in mouth.

Zavier knelt down and ruffled Alexander's brown dog ears. "Hey buddy. Sorry I'm late. I almost forgot about it, but I'm here now. Are you ready to go? Got everything together?"

Alexander dropped the toy and barked in response. He then hopped up and started licking Zavier's face, making the omega laugh.

"Okay, okay. Let's get you into your travel coat and we'll go."

Zavier stood and went to the nearby closet, pulling out a black trench coat and handing it over to Alexander, who had now stood up onto two legs.

Alexander put on his coat before giving Zavier a big hug. "I'm so happy you're home on time. I'm so excited for the show! I hoped we get picked as one of the winners. I want to-"

Zavier shushed Alexander quietly and pressed a finger to his lips. "I know, I know. But we'll be late if we don't get going soon. Okay puppy?"

Alexander whined, but nuzzled Zavier softly before they separated. Zavier reached over to a nearby shelf and grabbed a leash that was sitting on it. He took the leash and connected it to Alexander's blue collar.

"Ready to go now?"

Alexander nodded excitedly and gathered some toys before following Zavier out to the car.

They drove for about half an hour before arriving at the hotel they were headed for. Zavier parked his car in a line of others and got out, handing over his keys to a valet before walking around and letting Alexander out, holding onto the leash as he did so. He led Alexander into the hotel lobby where there were many other pairs just like them. Omegas leading around alphas in coats, to keep decency per hotel lobby rules. Each alpha in some form of pet gear of their own.

Alexander got excited when he saw one of his friends in a fluffy pink coat. He waved at his friend, who waved back just as excitedly.

Zavier chuckled at their enthusiasm for each other as he signed them in.

"Come on, you'll see him later, but we have to get to our spot in time to start. So do they." Zavier said, waving at the alpha's owning omega, who was also a friend.

Zavier tugged on the leash and pulled Alexander into a large show hall just behind a pair of doors. Inside were even more pairs of alphas and their omega owners. However, the alphas in here were wearing only their pet gear. Several of them were already being checked out by some omega judges. Zavier and Alexander finally arrived to where their station was, Zavier helping Alexander onto the table and giving him a treat and a toy.

"Who's the best boy? You are!" Zavier cooed, messing with Alexander's face. "Keep being a good boy until the judges come over. I'm certain they'll pick us. And when they do, you'll get to have all the fun you want to."

Zavier continued to give Alexander praises and treats until the judges came over. They gave Alexander high praises as they looked him over before moving onto the next pair. It was about an hour before one of the judges stepped up onto a nearby stage and got everyone's attention.

"Thank you everyone for being here today. We've seen some great alpha pets today, but of course, there has to be a few top winners." He cleared his throat before announcing some of the winners, Zavier and Alexander among them. Alexander became very excited, barking along with the other pets. The judge reached into a clear bowl with some paper in it, pulling out a single piece. "And our special winner is... Zavier and Alexander! Congratulations! Go ahead and head back stage, you'll be up here within the hour."

Zavier followed directions, leading a _very_ excited Zavier to where they were directed. He was glad they were picked, but he could tell that Alexander was over the moon about it.

After some prep, it was finally time. Zavier took a deep breath and led Alexander onto the stage. Alexander kept nudging at Zavier's legs, already having a hard-on from anticipation. Zavier pretended to ignore it, looking at his false phone to look as if he was busy while walking his pet. Alexander whined and became a little more aggressive with his nudges, eventually 'jumping' up on Zavier, making him drop the phone. He bent down to pick it up, giving Alexander the chance to jump up and start humping him. Zavier chuckled and reached back to pet him.

"Are you pent up boy? Do you need some attention?" Zavier asked.

Alexander whined and kept humping Zavier, eventually sliding down when Zavier stood upright. He watched impatiently as Zavier pulled off his shirt and then began working on his belt. Zavier barely had his pants down when Alexander shoved his face between Zavier's legs, licking at his entrance, making Zavier hum with pleasure.

Zavier got the rest of his pants down with some difficulty, letting Alexander lick him as he jerked off. After being eaten out and cumming for the first time, Zavier got down on all fours, letting Alexander climb on top of him.

Alexander didn't hesitate to jump up, haphazardly trying to get his cock into Zavier's hole, but not making it in. This prompted Zavier to reach back and guide Alexander inside. Once in, Alexander thrust in and out, hard and quick. The thrusting made Zavier moan loudly, he always loved it when Alexander played rough like this.

Zavier's moans only encouraged Alexander, making him thrust faster and harder. Which, in turn, made Zavier moan out more.

"That's it! That's a good boy!" Zavier cried out, only egging on Alexander.

It only took a few moments for Alexander's knot to grow and be pushed inside of Zavier, making him cry out again. It wasn't much longer before they both came, making a mess of the stage.

Zavier took the towel he was given and cleaned up while the audience clapped for them, some of them having gotten off on it themselves.

The judge who had been on the stage before now returned, clapping for them. "Well done. Thank you for your entertainment today. And thank you all for coming, we hope to see you all in a few months at our next dog show. Have a nice day."

After a few minutes, Alexander's knot deflated, allowing him to pull out of Zavier and leave the stage with him to clean up.

Zavier knelt down and gave Alexander a kiss on the head. "You were a good boy today. I'll give you an extra treat when we go home."

Alexander smiled and barked softly, jumping up to give Zavier doggie kisses, making Zavier laugh a little bit.

"Okay, okay. Let's go get our friends and we'll go home."

Zavier pat Alexander's head before walking off with him, going to find their friends for the day's playdate.


End file.
